Theranos Boot
Theranos Boot is the thirty-second episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 18, 2020 to an audience of 1.02 million viewers. Plot Henry tries to open a crate with a hammer. Charlotte sees him and sees that the crate belongs to Ray. She tries to open it with a crowbar. Jasper and Piper enter the Man Cave with a Jillhammer, and they try to open it. Schwoz then arrives with a powerful magnet to pull the nails out of the crate. Schwoz pulls out the nails, and Ray arrives. The crate opens, and they see what is inside the crate: a Theranos boot from the movie, Eternity War. Ray tells them this was the prop used in the film, and he says nobody is allowed to touch that boot except for him. Ray goes out to get a nuclear-proof display case and tells them that if any of them touch the Theranos Boot, he will end them. Once he leaves, everyone starts playing with the Theranos Boot. Jasper walks around in the boot and gets gum stuck at the bottom. Schwoz takes a freeze ray to freeze the gum and shatter the gum into a million pieces. Schwoz freezes the entire boot by accident, and Jasper swings off the boot, which completely shatters it. They decide to come up with ways to deal with their situation. Schwoz comes up with an idea - they can use Bill Evil’s inter-dimensional transporter to go to another dimension and steal the Theranos Boot from that dimension. Piper goes upstairs to stall Ray. Ray comes back, and Piper stands in front of the door, not letting him in. Henry and Jasper go to a different dimension. In this dimension, Henry, Ray, Piper, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz act like cats, and they all listen to Charlotte’s advice. Henry steals the Theranos Boot from that dimension, and Henry and Jasper return to their dimension. After 45 minutes, Ray gets past Piper and into the Man Cave. He examines the Theranos Boot, and right then, Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Ray, Jasper, and Schwoz arrive from the other dimension to get back their Theranos Boot. Everyone begins to fight for the Theranos Boot. Ray argues with Cat-Ray over whose boot it is. Eventually, the boot gets dropped on the floor, and a tiny part of it breaks. Neither of the Rays wants it anymore, and they break the Theranos Boot even more. At first, they believe there is nowhere else to get a Theranos Boot, but then, they realize that there is an infinite number of dimensions where they can get a Theranos Boot from. The Rays go to other dimensions, including a dimension where everyone is Henry, to steal their Theranos Boots. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz After-Credit Cast *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Scott Peat as S. Thompson *Tommy Walker as Drex Quotes Trivia *The Theranos Boot is a reference to Marvel comics supervillain, Thanos, and his ultimate weapon, the Infinity Gauntlet. The boot even has stones, just like the gauntlet itself. **In addition, the episode plot is similar to the events of the film Avengers: Endgame. **A movie named "Eternity War" is also mentioned, a reference to the MCU film with Thanos and the gauntlet, Avengers: Infinity War. **The ending scene to that movie is also referenced, including the popular "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good" moment with Jasper to Henry. *The music in the promo is used in the promo and episode for SpongeBob SquarePants episode, SpongeBob in RandomLand. *It is revealed that Jasper has taught many animals how to shoot field goals. **It is also revealed that Jasper has a plate inside of his head. *It is revealed Schwoz owns a Super Ice Freezer. *Songs from Henry Danger: The Musical are heard, including 'That's Why You Have Us' when Henry recaps Schwoz singing "Science science science, something something appliance." And Piper saying here we gooooo, like the start of the musical. *Ray saying "So curious it could kill me" is a reference to the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat', which everyone acts like in that dimension. *The events of Secret Room are mentioned when Charlotte mentions them all exploding the Man Cave. *This is the eighteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the seventeenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *This is the eleventh episode without any recurring characters or any minor characters. *This is the first episode since Sister Twister, Part 2 to receive a premiere audience higher than 1 million viewers. **It is also the first episode in 2020 to receive an audience higher than 1 million. Gallery Video Gallery HD Henry Danger “Theranos Boot” �� (The Final Season) Official Promo First 5 Minutes of Henry Danger’s Final Season�� Ep. 2 Henry Danger Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2020 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes